


Bloom and Chilton - Audio Transcript from Chilton's Office

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Dialogue-Only, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Alana Bloom confronts Chilton about his methods. Chilton remains an asshole.





	Bloom and Chilton - Audio Transcript from Chilton's Office

_Dragging of chairs. Settling cushions._

****CHILTON:** ** Dr. Bloom, I take it you are here to –

****BLOOM:** ** I’m here to evaluate your methods when treating Will Graham.

****CHILTON:** ** Like I explained to Will’s attorney, the nurse who administered the muscle relaxant has been transferred back to whence she came. I have been short staffed ever since Will injured several of my employees, and she was all that was available. I had no idea of her incompetence.

****BLOOM:** ** She said she tried to tell you about the anesthesia being too low.

****CHILTON:** ** Meek little thing, isn’t she? Obvious anxiety disorder, it’s a wonder she survived the arduous schooling it takes to be a nurse. She didn’t speak up, Dr. Bloom. Nor did she act on her doubts. I am used to competent staff, and I don’t have time to second-guess their every move.

****BLOOM** ** : Do you have time to second-guess yours?

****CHILTON:** ** Surely, if I did, nothing would progress here. 

****BLOOM:** ** The electroconvulsive therapy needs to stop. He is still very weakened from his Encephalitis. Specialist or no, it is obvious another attack like this could permanently damage him. If it hasn’t already.

****CHILTON:** ** He doesn’t want medication. And he does not speak to me during our sessions. I have to treat him and make him well enough to stand trial. 

****BLOOM:** ** Your actions are doing the exact opposite!

****CHILTON:** ** ECT is proven to provide relief for depression, psychosis, anxiety, all of these things that Will Graham suffers. Had you been here more often, you would have noted the improvement, even after one treatment.

****BLOOM:** ** I spoke to him before you nearly killed him and he did not seem well at all. Absolutely depressive, withdrawn, as if he in a dream. Increasing paranoia and anxiety. He barely even looked at me. That is not improvement. He is regressing.

****CHILTON:** ** Have you considered that his reaction is specifically influenced by your presence?

****BLOOM:** ** I don’t like your tone, Dr. Chilton.

****CHILTON:** ** Were you and Will Graham ever lovers, Dr. Bloom?

****BLOOM:** ** That is highly inappropriate!

****CHILTON:** ** Actually, no, it is a reasonable question as I am trying to do all I can to treat my patient. Such information is pertinent in gauging what causes him the most mental strain. 

__Sigh._ _

****BLOOM:** ** No. No, we were not in a relationship.

****CHILTON:** ** I see. Nevertheless, you do seem to mean a lot to him. In his confusion after the first treatment, he was speaking to you. Something about you reading to him and raising peacocks in Shiloh.

****BLOOM:** ** He was recalling part of a past conversation when Abigail Hobbs was in the hospital. His brain picking a random memory. And Shiloh is something from his past. Like you said, he was confused.

****CHILTON:** ** You should visit him more often, Dr. Bloom. I think it may stir him up enough to break through that thick shell of his.

****BLOOM:** ** I have been busy consulting on a case. Any free time, unfortunately, is scarce. 

****CHILTON:** ** Dr. Lecter should visit more often, as well. In fact, he has been trying to, but Will is adamant about not seeing him.

****BLOOM:** ** I would imagine so, being that Will nearly shot and killed his friend. Quite possibly, his best friend. And he has been so tormented with the delusion that Hannibal is somehow responsible for Abigail’s death.

****CHILTON:** ** I spoke with Dr. Lecter, and he brought up a good point. Their history together may very well be the key to Will’s successful recovery. 

****BLOOM:** ** I don’t see how-

****CHILTON:** ** I am not ignorant of Will’s opinions of my intelligence. That is to say, he believes me a fool. Because I am head of this hospital, every one of my staff is an extension of myself to him. But Dr. Lecter is a friend and confidant.

****BLOOM:** ** Was. Will doesn’t see him in that way anymore. When they saw each other last, he barely said a word to him.

****CHILTON:** ** So we keep trying. Dr. Lecter wants nothing more than to see Will recover. He won’t relent. Surely, you agree that Will’s rediscovery of trust and friendship in Dr. Lecter is indicative of recovery.

****BLOOM:** ** Have you discussed this with his lawyer?

****CHILTON:**** Brauer is hesitant, as Will has continued to insist that he investigate Dr. Lecter to find imaginary evidence. But, we made a pending bargain.

****BLOOM:** ** Sounds like a deal with the devil.

****CHILTON:** ** It is tricky. Will has requested to keep copied documents of his case and all cases he worked onstarting from Garrett Jacob Hobbs, on. He asked for photos as well, but I think that is a bit inappropriate.

****BLOOM:** ** The whole thing is inappropriate. You would be allowing him to perpetuate a delusion.

****CHILTON:** ** But not if Dr. Lecter can see him through it, out of it.

****BLOOM:** ** And you thought this up?

****CHILTON:** ** No, actually. Dr. Lecter did. He is coming today. Just to check on Will. No heavy conversation. He is very concerned about his well being after the ECT incident.

__Dragging of a chair. Thud of heels on carpet._ _

****BLOOM:** ** I still don’t like it. I am going to have to discuss this with Hannibal. But for now, Dr. Chilton, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to administer any treatment whatsoever. No ECT, no medication beyond regulating his recovery from his injuries, no sessions. For Will’s sake. And yours.

****CHILTON:** ** Dr. Bloom, are you threatening me?

****BLOOM:** ** Good day, Dr. Chilton.

  ** **END OF TRANSMISSION****

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 31, 2013.


End file.
